Sleep little children
by ThisWannabeItalian
Summary: A mother only wants her children to dream beautiful dreams. Italy and England are taken by a spirit who is keeping them in a peaceful dream in order to have want she's longed for. Will Germany and America be able to wake them from their blissful sleep? or will they be forever with their "mother"
1. The Legend

First Fanfic. it just came to me and i would really like to get it down. I hope you like it.  
the most focus character will be England and Italy  
and yes, Gerita and UsUk are most definetly present in the story. SO ENJOY!  
Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

_There is a legend from long ago of a women who longed children._

She hoped everyday she would have sweet children of her own to raise and care for

Her wish came true and she was blessed with a child

But not everything turned for the best as the child was weak in the heart

Next winter would her child depart from her

and so this child-less mother would search for eternity for a child to care.

it's said that she looks for those whose heart show the innocence of a child

and longing of protection of a mother

Over the years she has tried to find someone to care for

but each time the heart would could something too cold for a heart of a child

and she would quickly put those heart to a slumber.

They say you know she has chosen you when you can hear her warm soft voice.

An old twisted lullaby to soothe her next child.

_"Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic"_

_With her lullaby she let her child dream wonderful dream _

_Blissful sleep the child would never want to..._

_"Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows"_

_So enjoy your sweet paradise..._

_"Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions"_

_and let yourself drown in deception..._

_" Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions"_

_for the women who yearns for child will get one..._

_"Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet"_

** "** I DON'T WANT THE CREEPY LADY TO TAKE ME!" A voice suddenly burst out.  
During the break at the United Nations meeting did they the majority of the nations decided to tell each of a legend from their own country.  
Knowing Japan was well-known for interesting legends did they persuade him to tell on of his legend.  
Unfortunately, one cowardly nation had quickly become scared of the story.  
"It is just a story Italy. There are no ghost going after you" Germany had responded tiredly at Italy's random out burst.  
"Da, if you want a really scary story ill gladly tell yo-" Russia began.  
"NO!" Cried the meeting room. " He could barely handle one of Japan's legend. One of your stories might as will kill him". England responded. For once he wished that they could be back in the meeting."So Japan have YOU ever met her?! Was she creepy and ugly and have red eyes OR long curly nails that could kill you in a second?!" America had began to ramble. It was hard to tell half of the word he was saying and even harder to tell if he was ramble on because he was sincerely interesting or just plain scared and his nerves were speaking for him. Japan attempted to be polite and wait for America to stop talking but the younger nation was flowing with obscured imagination of the ghost in the story. England seeing Japan distress decide to intervene, coughing loudly to get his attention. "AHEM". It cause America's attention and also the other nations. It then came to the attention of everyone that Italy was currently clinging with tears streaming down and eyes shut, nuzzling into Germany's shoulder to the point everyone was afraid that he would tear off his arm. Germany then spoke up with his usual formal voice. "I think it would be best if we end this break and continue the meeting. So if everyone could please enter in the meeting room, we could maybe manage to actually achieve something productive this meeting." He then opened the doors to the meeting room. " Everyone is to be in the meeting in 10 minutes precisely or there will punishment. I will be there as soon as I calm Italy down." Looking down at the scared mess of an italian on his shoulder as he gave his instruction. Everyone started entering the room except England whom had to use the " water closet" before resuming and Germany who attempted to calm Italy nerves.

England had just came out of the restroom. He walked towards the sink to wash his hands, while washing his hands he had began to hear a soft humming voice. He chuckled a bit, 'It must be America trying to pull one over me'. That's where he walked to the door and notice the humming now had a tune, sort of like a lullaby. " You don't scare me America. I used to be a bloody pirate, nothing scares me! Not even a stupid leg-". He was surprised to find no one was outside of the men's restroom and the humming had sliented. No one was in the hall and more importantly: No America. Now, he was a bit worried that he might be losing it. ' There's no such thing as ghost. It probably the lack of sleep. I have been working late for a while.' he reassured himself and he headed down to the room before a certain German got around to scolding him for being late. He he had once stood now stood a new figure. The figure wasn't completely solid and was wispy and of a soften mix of white and blue. Longing eyes following the path the English man had taken.

_"My child, soon you'll be able to rest peacefully with your mother."_ With that she disappeared, her soft humming echoing until it was no longer heard.

* * *

Sorry theres so many updates. It because part of the original story got deleted and i had to type it all over again  
ANYWAYS, If you liked it please leave me some feedback and reviews. I will get to the second chapter as soon as Im done with my final on Friday.

"Come little children" is a poem by Edgar Allen Poe  
The actually part I was picturing was of Sarah Jessica Parker version of it in Hocus Pocus  
watch?v=gEYgyWC_BpM Here the clip if you need an idea of what i was picturing.


	2. Children are Liars

Sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy for party planning and school work. But it's 1am in my area and I thought "why not make a new chapter?"

So Enjoy and sorry if its bad. I typed it from my iPod.

* * *

2. Children are Liars.

As soon as England and Germany along with a teary eyed Italian joined the meeting. The room exploded into a shouting match between countries and a superiority competition against one another.

'_Great, another race to see who's better. It's the 1900's all over again._' England complained in his thoughts as he rested his head tiredly on the table; watching the other countries 'smack talking' one another.

'_We all know who won that race back in the 1900's: Me!'._ He smirked proudly as he rested his head on his arm and close his eyes softly.

'_Fantastic, gives me a good time to have a quick nap. I think I need one after I kept hearing things'_ Yawning quietly he let his mind rest into his subconscious.

The sound of laughter was what caught his attention first.

England looked around the woods. What further caught his thought was how oddly familiar this area was. The almost fake green tint of the grass to the feel of the air around himself.

More laughter. Laughter of a child.

This was killing him! Where was the laughter coming from?!

This laughter continued softly. Finally England could no longer take it and started to follow the pure sound of a child. Twisting and turning around every thick tree or boulders in his way. Rushing against the wind until everything stopped.

In front of him, stood a child but not any child.

It was himself. Back when he was young and a wilded hunter among the forest. His memories flooded back and now could remember where he stood. In the same area his younger self would roam; in the large, vast, English forest.

His younger self smiled.

'_You came! You were about to miss our party. I invited all our friends to come." _His younger self spoke as he gestured behind himself and reached out his tiny hand.

_"Won't you join us?"_

"Sure why not?"This didn't take long to answer as he took the child hand. Self aware at the sad fact that when he was younger he had little to no friends and would only play with the animals in the forest instead of meeting new people.

The child smiled happily had he lead the older man to a slightly tall hill.

Suddenly his heart ached. He could see who was waiting on the hill for them.

His older brothers Scotland and Ireland stood there along with France, who surprisingly all looked very eager for their arrival.

The younger England dropped the older's hand as he rushed by the side of his brother side happily.

He was happy? To see his brother? His brother were never cared for him. Neither did France too unless it came to picking a fight with him but the scene in front of him completely contradicted his thoughts

Scotland scooped up his brother into his arms and tickled his stomach lightly as Ireland spoke to his little brother

_"Where have you been England? We've been waiting for a while now so we can begin that party you invited us too." _He wiggled a finger playfully at the child's nose and the littles boy body shook with laugher and happiness.

Younger France then looked up at the boy and smiled a brotherly smile. Not his usual perverted smile but a genuine loving smile and reached out for him.

_"Why don't we get your brother to get some wood to burn and get started on boiling water while you and me find some leaves for tea"_

His heart could no longer take it. Neither could his legs as he fell limped to his knees at the sight of his brothers caring for him and France treating him so nicely. Hot tears leaked out of the corners his eyes down his cheek as the harsh reality that this was just what he wishes for and it could never be true.

That point, the child noticed the distress on the older man and immediately rushed to his side and sat on his legs in a kindergarten style in front of him. The boy titled his head to see through the older's hair and brushed his hair out the way for his hand to reach and touch his cheek before wiping his tears away.

_" Don't cry. We're here for you always and don't forget that. Why don't you come with us to find some tea leaves?"_

Again the small of the two smiled innocently as he took his hand once more to pick him up.

England smiled sadly with a tear stained face as he pick himself up and walked with the child through the forest.

England walked amongst the trees until he faded in to nothing as a sign of his mind waking up. The thought of the heart break that man had to take in that awful world brought pain to the child. Poor England could only have love here in his dreams.

Only would they care for him here but the boy was fine with that idea because it only brought the thought of the upcoming burning urge the older would get to keep coming to his false paradise that would guarantee would only become better each visit

The child turned his head back to the two brothers standing there still as if waiting for an order. The boy grinned a devilish smiled as the two formed into the American and Canadian in their younger years.

He turned to the side to see France had become slightly older.

_"Oh and I do inteed on guarantee a better paradise everytime. I swear on my mothers grave"_

He placed an innocent smile for the older sake as his mind twisted into a dark thought Of future things to come.

' _Mommy always says to be careful what you wish for. Silly people never listen'_

The boy looked down at himself and brought a finger to his lip in concentration. A small chuckled emerged from his lips and brough his hand to grip his clothing trio twirl around as if he were wearing a cloak.

'_I wonder if I'll look good in black"_

* * *

Hope you guys got the clue here, because it does give a huge hit of what the next chapter will be about. Ill be getting to Chapter 3 as soon as I can! Also keep on a look out for another Gerita series with Spamano in an a Frozen AU. Ill probably won't get that started till March but yeah! You never know guys!

Right then! WannabeeItalian OUT!~


End file.
